With a Chance of Halloween Love
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Sonny is going to her first big Hollywood party, a Halloween masquerade. But who is that handsome young man dressed as Edward Cullen whom she dances with? And why does he seem so familiar? This Halloween holds a special treat. Songfic.


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I meant to write this yesterday, but I was too tired, so here's my late Halloween fic! Here's **_**With a Chance of Halloween Love**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Sonny Monroe giggled as she entered her prop room, seeing her unsuspecting cast mate, Tawni Hart, sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Blah!" Sonny shouted, popping up behind Tawni.

"Hi Sonny," Tawni said nonchalantly. Sonny pouted and sat on couch.

"That didn't scare you?" Sonny asked. Tawni shook her head and looked up at Sonny.

"Tell me you're not wearing _that _to the costume party," Tawni said. It was Sonny's first Halloween while being a cast member of _So Random! _and she and the rest of her cast mates were going to some huge masquerade Halloween party in L. A. Sonny was dressed as a vampire in a long sleeve black gown, red cape, straight black haired wig and fake vampire teeth. Sonny took out the fake teeth to talk better.

"Why?" Sonny said, looking down at her costume, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's so…" Tawni tried to search for the right words, "Blah. You won't be turning any heads in that."

"My mom made it for me," Sonny said, "And it's the only costume I have." Tawni sighed and looked up at the clock.

"We have exactly six hours until the party," Tawni said, standing up and grabbing Sonny's wrist, pulling her up off the couch, "We're going costume shopping."

**5 and a half hours later**

"Tawni, I can't believe how perfect this costume is!" Sonny said, twirling around as she looked at herself in Tawni's full length mirror. Sonny was dressed as the Russian princess Anastasia (the one from the animated movie). She was wearing the gold gown from the scene of the movie after Anastasia found her grandmother. The gown had elegant, sparkly gold designs on it the front and the skirt spilt in front to reveal a light pink skirt beneath it. The neckline was trimmed in the same light pink and the sleeves were long, pale gold and spilt from her shoulder to her wrist, the edges of the sleeve trimmed a dark gold. A sky blue sash was tied around her. She wore pale gold pumps, diamond stud earrings, a silver choker and a large diamond crown. Of course, the diamonds weren't real and sonny prayed that none of them would fall out before the night is over. Tawni had done her makeup, simple gold eye shadow and burgundy lipstick and her hair was done up in an elegant bun. She even wore contacts in the same shade of blue as Anastasia's eyes. Sonny held her mask in her hand. It was a shimmery gold trimmed with pale gold lace.

"I have to admit, you do look really pretty," Tawni said, appearing behind Sonny. Tawni was dressed as Tinkerbell in her short, strapless green dress, sheer white fairy wings, green pointy flats with white puffballs on them and her hair done up in a bun with her bangs swept to the side. She had on bright red lipstick.

"Are you girls ready yet?" Nico asked from the other side of their door, "You've been in there forever."

"Coming," Sonny said, opening the door. Nico, Grady and Zora were waiting for them. Nico was dressed as Luigi and Grady was dressed as Mario. Zora was a devil in a spaghetti strap knee length red dress, red flats, red pitchfork and red horn headband.

"Whoa," Nico and Grady said, looking at Sonny.

"I know, don't I look great?" Tawni said with a little twirl, oblivious that the boys were not talking about her. Zora just rolled her eyes.

Tawni led their way outside to where a limo waited for them. It took about half an hour to get to the party. It was held in a ballroom on the third floor of a fancy hotel. They could hear the music blasting once they got off the elevator.

"Go ahead without me," Sonny said when they reached the doors to the ballroom, "I have to use the bathroom." Sonny's cast mates went ahead while Sonny ducked into the empty women's bathroom. Truth was, Sonny's stomach was doing back flips and she felt like she was going to throw up. This was her first big Hollywood party and she was terrified of doing something to embarrass herself. She could see the headlines now.

_So Random! Star Falls into Punch Bowl!_

Sonny took a deep breath and put on her mask. She could do this. She left the bathroom and opened the large, ornate gold doors leading to the ballroom. The doors opened to a grand staircase with red carpeting. The ballroom was at the bottom of the staircase, dimly lit with a huge diamond chandelier hanging in the middle. Sonny could faintly make out the paintings on the walls and the gold pillars around the ballroom. Sonny slightly lifted the front of her gown so she wouldn't trip down the stairs. Another headline popped into her head.

_So Random! Star Stumbles Down Stairs!_

Sonny slowly descended down the stairs, taking each step carefully. She soon became highly aware of something. All heads in the room turned toward her and the room fell silent, only the sound of the music in the background playing. She recognized it as the song _At the Beginning _from the movie _Anastasia._

_Perfect, _Sonny thought sourly. As if enough attention wasn't already on her. When she reached the bottom of the staircase a boy about her age emerged from the crowd. It took a while for Sonny to find out what he was supposed to be. He was dressed in a button down white shirt under a gray pea coat, dark jeans and brown shoes. He even had topaz colored contacts…or maybe that was his real eye color. His mask was a simple black one and his blonde hair was done in Edward Cullen's bouffant style.

"Hello," he said with a slight smirk, holding out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. Sonny looked around. All eyes were on them and Sonny knew that she would look like a diva is she turned him away.

"Ummm, sure," she said, taking the boys hand. Sonny felt a shock run through her. Was it just her, or did the boys hand feel oddly familiar. Sonny shook the thought from her head as the boy led her onto the dance floor.

_We were strangers starting out on our journey_

__

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

The boy wrapped his left arm around Sonny's waist and took her right hand in his. Sonny put a hand on his shoulder as he led the dance. Her heart was pounding against her chest. People were beginning to stop staring and return to the party.

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

"You're Anastasia?" the boy asked. Sonny nodded.

"And you're…Edward Cullen," Sonny asked. The boy nodded.

"Yeah," he said, in a slightly smug tone, twirling Sonny and then pulling her close to him.

_And life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_A wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Sonny's brow furrowed. There was something oddly familiar about the boy. His perfect blonde hair, his voice, that smug smile and tone of voice, the way his hand. Up close, Sonny could see that he was wearing contacts. Then it hit Sonny.

It was Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny was dancing with Chad Dylan Cooper. Her breath caught at her realization.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

__

And life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

A wonderful journey

"Chad," she whispered, backing away.

"What?" he said. Sonny turned and ran in the opposite direction of him. Her crown fell in her haste, but sonny didn't bother to pick it up, she ran out of the glass double doors, into the night, out to the courtyard. She ran until she reached a garden and collapsed on her knees, her heart pounding.

She was dancing with Chad and she hadn't even known it. She couldn't believe it. She tore off her mask, throwing it to the floor, sobbing.

As much as she hated to admit it, Sonny had fallen for Chad long ago. But she knew there was no way he loved her the way she loved him. He was could have any girl he wanted, why would he want plain old her? Besides, it was more than clear that they were enemies. But there were those small moments, like at her prom, that she thought Chad may like her the way she liked him.

The contacts irritated her eyes as she cried and she tore them out of her eyes, letting them fall somewhere, not caring where they were.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"Sonny?" said a voice from behind her. Sonny turned to see Chad, his mask perched on his head.

"You knew it was me?" she asked. Chad nodded.

"How?" Sonny asked. Chad smirked.

" 'Cause I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I know everything," he said. Sonny just shook her head, turning away from him. She felt tears build up in her eyes again. She heard Chad come around and kneel in front of her.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he asked, tilting Sonny's head up to look at him. His voice suddenly changed from smug to concern. Sonny diverted her eyes away from his. He had taken out his contacts and sonny couldn't stand to look into those piercing blue eyes.

"You wouldn't care," she whispered.

__

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

I know that my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

"Try me," Chad challenged. Sonny sighed and looked up at him.

"Have you ever been in love with someone?" she asked, "Someone you knew didn't love you back? Someone that you thought you hated, but somehow, someway, you fell for them?" to her surprise, Chad nodded.

"Yes," he said, "I did." Sonny sniffled.

"Who?" she asked. Chad brushed a stray strand of hair that had escaped from her bun from her face and smiled at her. Not a smirk, a true smile.

"You," he said. Before she knew it, Chad's lips were on hers in a sweet kiss that she felt from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Her hands trembled as she placed them on Chad's shoulders. Chad pulled back just enough to look into her face.

__

And life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

A wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

"Were you talking about me?" Chad asked, "If you weren't I feel really stupid right now." Sonny giggled.

"Yeah, I was," she said. Chad smiled at her again, then looked around, an odd look in his eyes.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"This place," he said, "It looks like the set of Mackenzie Falls, that day you stormed on the set." Sonny looked around. Chad was right, it looked almost exactly the same.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "You're right."

_  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning _

_With you_

**There's **_**With a Chance of Halloween Love**_**. If you didn't get why I chose this song, it's because Chad and Sonny end up back At the Beginning. Sort of. The scenery is almost the same as the set of _Mackenzie Falls_ when Sonny stormed on set and Sonny and Chad had their first Channy moment :) I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
